


i thought i heard you (calling my name)

by Ameliapll



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Murder AU, alternate universe- i know what you did last summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: Betty, Veronica, Archie and Jughead were once inseparable.It only took one summer night to tear them apart.





	1. Prologue

There were four of us that summer. Two boys, two girls, two couples. 

 

We’d had some shit to drink, to smoke. We were dumbass teenagers. 

 

There was Archie Andrews, the head of the football team. Gorgeous and fire-haired and a  _ total  _ heartbreaker. He’d only settled down with Veronica Lodge, the school’s most beautiful girl. Raven haired and wide-eyed, she had the kind of looks that would put her in papers one day. 

 

Then there was Betty Cooper, the cheerleader. Blonde and blue eyed and peppy in pastels, she’s the sweetest in the whole school. With  her was Jughead Jones, handsome and aloof and ever-present in a grey beanie. 

 

Four best friends celebrating the end of school. What could go wrong? 

 

Archie and Veronica took the front seat when we decided to drive to Sweetwater River and skinny dip. Arch could drive-  _ would   _ drive- and Veronica would  always take his side. 

 

In the backseat, Betty and Jughead didn’t put their seatbelts on so they could kiss in the back seat. 

 

“Ugh, get a room,” Veronica had laughed, teeth white in the dark of the car and Archie had laughed, too. 

 

“Says you,” Betty breathed as Jughed pulled back and there was  so much love in his eyes, Betty had felt her heart swell.

 

And then Archie swore and Ronnie screamed and there was an awful squeal and bang of metal on metal and- 

 

“Oh my god,” Jughead said over and over. Ronnie was sobbing hysterically. Archie pulled over with a screech of tires.

 

“Guys,” Betty had said, pale as a ghost. “Guys, what the  _ fuck  _ did we just do?” 

 

And just like that, the perfect summer was gone.


	2. 2

_ Two months later _

  
  


“What does it say? What does it say?” Alice Cooper was near more excited than her daughter at the sight of the envelope. She had, after all, ensured her daughters rigorous approach to her schooling, one that had only been enhanced in recent months. 

 

“Dear Elizabeth Cooper. We are pleased to announce your acceptance-” 

 

She let out a peal of delighted laughter. 

 

“Oh, Elizabeth! I’m so proud of you!” Alice exclaimed. “Well done!” 

 

“Thanks mom,” Betty grinned. “I’m so excited!” 

 

“How do you plan on celebrating?”

 

“I’m going to go to Pops with Kevin later,” Betty said brightly. 

 

“Just Kevin? I would have thought you’d have told Forsythe.”

 

Betty’s smile dimmed slightly. “He’s enlisted to the military, mother,” 

 

“Fair enough, then. But what about Veronica? Or Archibald? I remember how close you four were. It seems odd you wouldn’t tell them.” 

 

Betty’s smile dropped completely. “We had a falling out, as teenagers do,” she said, quietly. “I think it’s best if I didn’t talk to them,” 

 

“What happened anyway?” Alice asked. 

Unable to help herself, Betty remembered.

  
  


_ “Guys, what the fuck did we just do?” she asked, a note of hysteria entering her tone.  _

 

_ “Fuck.” Archie said softly. His eyes were horribly vacant.   _

 

_ “You hit someone. We have to go back!” Jughead said. The words seemed to snap Archie out of his trance.  _

 

_ “We can’t go back, Jug.” he says and puts the car into gear.  _

 

_ “The fuck do you mean, Archie?”  _

 

_ “What are we gonna do? There was no signal back there, and we aren’t doctors. Best thing we can do is find a diner or something and call the police,” _

 

_ “He has a point,” Veronica said through her tears.  _

 

_ Reluctantly, Betty and then Jughead agreed.  _

_ It was the worst agreement of their short lives. _

  
  


“Oh, you know.” Betty waved her hand around. “Stupid kid stuff,” 

 

“Long as that was all it was,” Alice said, looking unconvinced. “You got another letter, too, Elizabeth. Nowhere near as important as this, but I thought you might want it,” 

 

“Thanks, mom. Can I be excused so I can call Kev? I’ll read the letter in my room,” 

 

“ _ May  _ you be excused. And of course you can.” Alice said. Betty smiled apologetically, picked the letter up and dashed to her room.  

 

Once there, she absently opened it, focussed more on calling Kevin.

 

It didn’t last. Before she’d even pressed the dial button, the letter dropped from her hand and a shrill cry penetrated the air. It took her a second to realise who the woman screaming was. The letter landed face up on the floor, and Betty could still see the stand-out block letters, in crisp black and white. 

 

**I Know What You Did Last Summer**


End file.
